In general, a mobile communication system was developed to provide voice services while guaranteeing the activity of users. According to the development of communication technologies, the mobile communication system has gradually expanded its service area up to provide data services as well as voice services and has recently been developed to provide a high speed data service. In the mobile communication system, electronic devices may simultaneously use a plurality of different types of wireless communication systems. In this case, the type of mobile communication system for transmission of particular traffic may be determined based on a preset policy.
Meanwhile, tethering corresponds to an additional function of a mobile phone, wherein one electronic device may provide another electronic device with a network service by using a tethering function. Tethering refers to an additional function of an electronic device enabling a communication function, wherein the electronic device serves as a wireless modem (modulation/demodulation device) in the tethering. “Tether” may mean “rope”, and “tethering” may be interpreted as “connected by rope”. Tethering refers to a function in which wireless Internet can be used in electronic devices that have communication functions. As an example, such electronic devices can include a notebook computer, a netbook, a tablet PC, a desktop PC, an electronic book terminal, and a PDA by connecting a USB, a Bluetooth device, or electronic devices (for example, mobile phone or cellular phones) that can communicate through Wi-Fi (WLAN) to the electronic devices. For the wireless Internet, a cellular network, a Wireless Broadband Internet (Wibro, wireless high speed portable Internet service), or a WLAN using a wireless access unit may be used. A tethering service uses a wireless communication network, and tethering through a 3GPP wireless communication technology beyond LTE may have a speed which is faster than Wibro or WLAN. Tethering through a wireless communication technology has disadvantages such as high costs and large power consumption, but also has advantages in that Internet access is possible in any place within mobile phone communication coverage. Particularly, the tethering function is very useful because when a user desires to transmit documents or perform an Internet search through a notebook or netbook in an area where access to wireless Internet is not possible, the user can use the Internet through only an electronic device that can use a tethering function.